Lágrimas
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: El destino de Dumbledore estaba sellado, la maldición asesina que contenía el horrocrux encerrado en el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt le quitaría la vida, y era imprescindible que Severus Snape continuara con la tarea de el anciano mago para poder terminar con El Señor Tenebroso, aún que el hacerlo fuera lo más peligroso que hubiera hecho antes.


_**El destino de Dumbledore estaba sellado, la maldición asesina que contenía el horrocrux encerrado en el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt le quitaría la vida, y era imprescindible que Severus Snape continuara con la tarea de el anciano mago para poder terminar con El Señor Tenebroso, aún que el hacerlo fuera lo más peligroso que hubiera hecho antes, pero era lo mínimo que el podía hacer para pagar una vieja deuda con Lilly**_

_**LAGRIMAS**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son completamente de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Este fic participa en el concurso "tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Revenclaw"**_

* * *

_**La luz en la oficina del Director era tenue,, el anciano se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, Severus luchaba por detener la maldición asesina que amenazaba la vida de Dumbledore, pero sabía que la lucha estaba perdida, ineludiblemente el mal que encerraba el horrocrux le arrebataría la vida. **_

_**-Severus, aún puedo contar con que seguirás dispuesto a llevar a cabo el plan?- preguntó Albus serenamente, pese a que el dolor se filtraba en su gesto cansado**_

_**-Si!- dijo con determinación el maestro de pociones, y antes de que alguien entrara en la oficina, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció con rumbo desconocido, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le acarrearía el odio de los demás, pero a lo largo de todos los años que había estado al lado del anciano director, había aprendido que éste solía ser muy previsor, y que rara vez se equivocaba al dar una orden. Por difícil que le pareciera la tarea encomendada, la llevaría hasta su final, pasara lo que pasara**_

_**Cuando dejó de girar, se encontró en un sitio oscuro, vagamente familiar. Era la mansión de los Malfoy, actual lugar de reunión de los mortífagos. **_

_**Guiado por no sabía que ajena voluntad, encaminó sus pasos hacia una dirección específica, era como si una voz le llamara, La marca en su brazo le quemaba más que nunca, pero el no podía darse el lujo de pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar, y es que…¿como podría vencer en oclumáncia a quien había sido su maestro?**_

_**Ah!, Severus- dijo una voz rasposa, arrastrando cada sílaba, casi como si se deslizara en el aire- veo que finalmente estas aquí…bastante después que los demás, por cierto- sus ojos se clavaron en el recién llegado, quien de inmediato pudo sentir la invasora mente de Voldemort tratando de llegar hasta él**_

_**Mi señor-musito mientras se inclinaba en una profunda reverencia, concentrando cada gramo de su ser en impedir el avance de esa fuerza que amenazaba con penetrar hasta lo más profundo de sus recuerdos- lamento no haber llegado antes, he estado siguiendo mi instinto para poder complacerle. Y ahora, junto con valiosa información, vengo a poner mi persona a su servicio- sus ojos aún estaban clavados en el piso, sabía que inevitablemente tendría que verle, pero trato de retardar el momento lo más posible**_

_**Y, que información puede ser tan valiosa como para que yo no te destruya en este mismo momento?-los dedos del señor tenebroso se deslizaban lentamente sobre el lomo de Nagini, quien se encontraba a sus pies, mirando a Severus, como esperando la orden de su señor para atacarle**_

_**Me he infiltrado en La Orden, mi señor…he ganado su confianza y así podré informarle todos los planes que hay para proteger a Potter- esta última palabra la dijo con una ligera nota de desprecio- quiero ponerlo directamente en sus manos, Maestro. Dumbeldore sigue confiando en mi y ahora soy maestro de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, es como si quisiera que volviera a recordar todo cuanto Usted me ha enseñado- lentamente fue levantando su mirada. Era importante, vital que Voldemort viera que no mentía, de eso dependía no solo su vida, sino lo más importante. Si él lograba convencer a su maestro, el plan que por tantos años se había estado preparando podría funcionar**_

_**Lord Voldermort se levantó lentamente de su silla y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar muy cerca de Snape, clavó sus ojos en él mientras hurgaba descaradamente en sus pensamientos.**_

_**Me pregunto Severus, que tan cierto es cuanto me dices?- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi cínica que daba a su rostro un aspecto aterrador. El hombre frente a él permaneció casi inmutable, su respiración era tranquila, como si todo aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.**_

_**No hay secreto posible para Usted, mi Señor, ni mente capáz de retenerlo- afirmó serenamente el aludido- sin duda alguna, si hubiera algo que quisiera poder saber de mí, no tendría más que…preguntarme- señaló dando a entender al otro hombre que sabía que lo estaba escudriñando centímetro a centímetro.**_

_**Y…que otra información valiosa tendrías para mí?**_

_**Sin duda alguna, ya fué informado de que la profecía ha sido destruida pero, puedo decirle que he llegado a saber que en los últimos meses, las relaciones que tenía Dumbldedore con el ministerio son malas, de modo que no le será difícil a mi señor encontrar el camino despejado…podríamos contar con el apoyo de gente que…ya había tenido dificultades con él, gente como Dolores Umbridge, quien es muy cercana a Cornelius Fudge. Sin duda alguna estará mas que dispuesta a servirle a Usted, mi señor**_

_**Mmmm, aún no veo algo digno de hacer que te perdone, pero…-calló por un momento, como meditando lo que quería decir. Severus se mantenía en silencio, no podía cometer un error, no debía bajar la guardia, aún podía sentir a Voldemort deslizándose en su cabeza, removiendo cada recuerdo en busca de cualquier indicio de traición. Finalmente el señor tenebroso le dio la espalda y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla, parecía estar conforme con cuanto había visto, volvió a mirarle mientras Nagini se deslizaba hasta sus rodillas buscando que le brindara atención**_

_**Bien Severus, aún cuando me has fallado, voy a brindarte una nueva oportunidad, pero si me defraudas esta vez…**_

_**-No lo haré, mi Señor, Usted solo dígame que desea y yo lo haré posible- aseguró **_

_**Deberás volver al colegio, investiga de que manera protegerán a Potter, y obliga a todos en Hogwarts a estudiar Artes Oscuras…después de todo, algún día ellos podrían llegar a ser unos excelentes servidores en el futuro**_

_**Así lo haré mi Señor- dijo, y luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse**_

_**Ah!, y… Severus**_

_**Si, mi Señor?**_

_**Esto es solo un pequeño recordatorio, por si quieres volver a traicionarme. Crucio!-grito agitando la varita de donde broto un chipazo que dio en el pecho de Snape, quien cayó de rodillas presa de un dolor terrible**_

_**Crucio! Volvió a gritar Voldemort y una nueva descarga de dolor recorrió el cuerpo del hombre que se retorcía en el suelo. **_

_**Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Severus pudiera tener las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie, sentía los ojos anegados de llanto, pero logró controlarlo, luego salió de la habitación y desapareció para reaparecer en un pequeño pueblo, en las ruinas de una casa que en otros tiempos había estado llena de risas, lentamente subió las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegó a una habitación, fue solo hasta ese momento que se permitió liberar el torrente que pugnaba por brotar de sus ojos. Una a una las gotas fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas, sin embargo, nadie, nadie pudo ver la magia que se encerraba en ellas. Fue precisamente el recuerdo de Lily lo que le inspiró, eso y el amor que tuvo guardado en secreto, así como las muchas lágrimas que derramó ante su cuerpo inerte**_

_**Ahí, en esas saladas muestras de sus sentimientos se hallaban escondidos todos los recuerdos que más cuidaba, El sabía que Voldemort jamás sería capáz de comprender esa magia, ya que nunca había podido entender los sentimientos humanos. Esa era la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo, Dumbeldore se lo había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, aquella noche en que ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que protegerían al hijo de Lily, cuando el se comprometió a pagar en el pequeño el mal que había ocasionado a la mujer que siempre había amado. Dumbeldore sabía que esa determinación había mantenido a Snape fuera del alcance del Señor tenebroso, y que era la persona correcta para que Voldemort se confiara y pudieran saber como encontrar la manera de vencerlo, y eso…eso era algo que solo Severus Snape podría lograr.**_

* * *

_**Espero les guste, acepto reviews y votos porfa, sin más que decir que... Legeremance**_


End file.
